


It's My Party and I'll Question Tears If I Want To

by Skalicia



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fresh headcanons, Happy birthday Fresh, Hearing Voices, I Have Some, creators, replaced Fresh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23749624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skalicia/pseuds/Skalicia
Summary: Fresh wouldn't even know it's his birthday if it weren't for the voices that were will with him.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	It's My Party and I'll Question Tears If I Want To

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had some ideas of "Fresh was so scared of being replaced, what if he was?" lingering about for a long time now, so here's a fic of that Fresh on his birthday.

Time was always strange to Fresh. From what he’d been told, the flow of time might not be consistent between universes, but as somebody who rarely observed from outside, it didn’t matter to him much. He was kind of curious about how that used to affect his interactions with others who didn’t belong in one universe, and learning that time when shifting between universes was potentially also a variable when coming to a universe. It’d never been something he’d noticed on his own, just something the voices told him. The voices apparently had their own sense of time separate from the multiverse as well, so he found himself going by their sense of time on occasion. It was a bit of a flawed as a short period of time to him could occur to them over a long stretch of time, just like a long stretch of time for him could pass in a blink for them. At some point, he’d concluded that time was meaningless as long as he could continue to exist.

Knowing what he did about the passage of time being different in the world of the voices, he wasn’t ready when one of the handful he still heard piped up with a “ _happy birthday!_ ” He blinked the eyes of his current human form slowly, taking a moment to process what he’d heard. Then a couple of the others joined in with more birthday greetings.

Slowly, he let go of his legs and stretched out to give a relaxed grin as he set his gaze up at the bridge above him. “Yo, ya tryin’ ta wish me good vibes on the 1st or the 20th, bros?”

“ _It’s the 20th. We all know that’s your real birthday, despite what you try to say_ ,” a voice responded with no hesitation. Fresh knew this voice, just as he had long grown familiar with all the dwindling voices. This voice was one that would tell him things straight at least. He gave a small laugh, lips quirking in amusement.

“‘Course y’all radbros know dat. Can’t any sicknasty tricks on ya, can I?” While spoken with humour, that pit in his current host’s stomach along with a tingling in his own tentacles accompanied the fear of being just a silly little plaything to them that they knew so much about. He swallowed to try and push that feeling away, reminding himself of the resolve to stay entertaining so these last few wouldn’t abandon him just like everyone else had for his replacement. Maybe the fact that his current host wasn’t fighting him much or being very loud in their protests of his take over was part of the reason his own emotions seemed so loud. The woman he’d taken over had expressed not caring if she died to him while he was in his previous host. She didn’t have anyone close that would be looking for her as she lived on the streets, and so he’d taken advantage of that. His current host was much weaker than what he would have chosen when he was in the limelight, but with his replacement not realizing he still existed, along with many of the old voices that had left according to the few that remained.

Fresh flopped onto his back, not sure what he was going to do now. With this current host, he still had a while before he’d have enough energy to get a new host and cover his tracks. It’s not like he could go do a celebratory universe change like this. And doing something over the top was out too if he wanted to conserve energy. Maybe hunt down a new host in this universe to switch to? Would that be interesting enough for the voices?

“ _You can calm down,_ ” one of the voices gently told him. “ _We know things are hard for you now, but just having you around to talk to us is nice._ ”

There was silence for a moment before another spoke up. “ _Oh! D-don’t cry!! I don’t know what upset you, but I’m sure it’ll be fine!_ ” Numbly, Fresh raised a hand to beneath his glasses, only to come in contact with something wet. It was then he realized the strange tingling in tracks from his eyes towards the ground from the corners as that was the path of least resistance with the way he lay.

“Hey broskis, what’s up with da waterworks again?” Despite however long it’d been since he’d been replaced, all the emotions he was uncovering beyond the fear for his own survival were still hard for him to comprehend.

The voices luckily always there to answer his questions. “ _Tears, in a human body, can be because of something being stuck in the eye and it’s the body’s attempt at removing whatever it is. A human could also have dry eyes and thus their eyes begin to water in response to that. However, in your case, it seems more like there is too much emotion for you to handle, and so it comes out as tears. This happens with emotions both considered good and bad when someone is overwhelmed._ ” Fresh just hummed in response, not sure what to say to that. Was his fear overtaking him again? What was that nice relaxing one called again? Relief? Had he been feeling that from the voices assuring they’d stay with him? It has hard to tell, and harder to understand.

Not for the first time, he found himself longing for the old days. Back when he didn’t have to try and stay under the radar so he wouldn’t attract the attention of those who might kill him. Back when he wasn’t constantly reminded that his continued existence was as fleeting as the knowledge and willingness to remain with him that the lingering voices had. Back before he’d been told by them about things he would have never known without them, like the existence of other multiverses or what could happen to him if a number of different things occurred. While there were interesting things he now knew, he wasn’t even sure what was true for the multiverse he specifically inhabited anymore, as the voices couldn’t tell him exactly either. According to them, there were so many with only slight variations it was hard to tell without knowing the bigger players present and their behaviours. Though, given what he’d learned of some of the multiverses out there along with what his own might be like now as opposed to when he knew vaguely of some of them, he wasn’t sure he wanted any of them to know he existed. The reminder of his own mortality without the voices present to use their favour for him to protect him was mortifying. He could genuinely say he hated it.

Sometimes, he found himself wondering about his replacement though. Fresh 2.0, or Lucida Fresh or the redesign as some of the voices had referred to his replacement long ago before vanishing, had a high chance of being the same near-emotionless being who cared only for his own survival and would do things just because he could do it. Well, that was if he was basically the factory reset he’d heard one voice liken the replacement to. He’d taken to calling the other Lu when wanting to even deign the other’s existence with a name. If it was Fresh’s birthday today, was it also Lu’s? That brought a twist he didn’t like that he believed one of the voices had called jealous. He didn’t like that feeling.

“ _What if you stole a cake?_ ” Fresh blinked at the suggestion before laughing lightly in disbelief, the sound genuine as it filled the air. “ _It’s your birthday, so you deserve a cake. If things go south you can steal a police officer’s body to escape!_ ” Well, at least there was always this voice the others sometimes referred to as a bad influence to offer ideas that could brighten his day a bit.

While most of the voices started arguing over the idea, the gentle one returned. “ _He does deserve something nice… And this shouldn’t be something big enough to cause him too many problems…_ ” That sounded like approval.

Grinning, Fresh sat up. “Normally I’d tell ya radsicles that stealin’ is totes bad, but yo, it’s mah birthday! Let’s have da freshest time possible!~” The timid voice called out in worry as the blunt one told him he was an idiot but they were interested in seeing where this was going, and the more analytical one sounded like they were mumbling calculations. It was hard to tell with that last one as the voice that had suggested the idea let out a loud cheer. Glad for his possession changing the cloths of his host to suit his taste, once he was standing, he kicked off with his heelies to head off to the edge of the bridge to go look for the nearest place with a cake. If today was his birthday, then why not indulge in a bit of the chaos that was once a staple in his life?

So busy with his thoughts of where he might find a cake, he didn’t hear a quiet voice make a promise. “ _I’ll bring others back to you. Happy birthday, Fresh._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> As always you can always visit [my tumblr.](https://skaliciascribbles.tumblr.com/)  
> I've also joined [newtumbl](https://skalicia.newtumbl.com/) and [waterfall,](https://skalicia.waterfall.social/) but haven't done much with those yet. We'll see how those go.  
> You should be able to reach me on any of these if you so wish.


End file.
